


rabu di honeyluu

by spaceshuttle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, American Football, American!Dreamies, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: Jaemin adalah sahabatnya, dan dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagian, sekalipun Haechan adalah penyebabnya.Jeno hanya perlu menerima kenyataan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	rabu di honeyluu

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted dari twitter hehe, saya sepertinya akan mulai mengisi akun AO3 saya lagi :)  
> saya suka sepakbola amerika dan belakangan ini memang sering sekali membayangkan Dream terutama Jeno dan jaemin bermain olahraga tsb.  
> Pengetahuan saya sebagai penikmat football tentu saja enggak rinci-rinci amat haha, tapi fanfic ini pun memang bukan tentang football sih *nyengir*

### 1

“Biar kuulangi. Kamu mau pinjam kucingku supaya bisa berkenalan dengan cowok penyayang kucing yang kerja di café itu? Kamu ini enggak punya malu, ya?”

“Enggak.” Sahut Jaemin santai sembari berjalan mendekati tiga ekor kucing yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa, menatap tanpa menyentuh mereka. “Aku enggak akan mengakui mereka sebagai kucingku kok, cuma ... dia kepengin mengelus kucing betulan mengingat apartemennya enggak mengizinkan hewan hidup di sana.”

Jeno mengangkat sebelah alis. Ini adalah pekan ke-tiga Jaemin bertandang ke apartemennya dengan satu kotak _cheesecake_ —kali ini rasa mangga—dan binar mata yang sama seperti saat ia membawa bola lari ke _end zone_. Kalau boleh jujur, Jeno lumayan capek melihat bagaimana sahabatnya bertingkah seperti orang dungu dua puluh empat per tujuh hanya karena interaksi remeh dengan seorang _pâtissier._

Agak janggal melihat Jaemin bersusah payah menarik perhatian seseorang karena biasanya dia lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Akan tetapi, _pâtissier_ di kafe Honeyluu sepertinya terlalu fokus pada adonan kue-kue yang mereka hidangkan kepada pelanggan, sehingga membuat Jaemin merasa bahwa dirinya perlu berusaha lebih keras dan kreatif.

Jeno menyipitkan mata, lalu menerima kotak kue dari tangan Jaemin. “Kamu mau pura-pura jadi penyayang kucing demi dia? Bohong dong.”

“Aku enggak bohong, toh aku enggak akan bilang kalau ini kucingku. Aku cuma bawa Seol ke sana.”

“Untuk menunjukkan kalau kamu suka kucing dan memberi implikasi kalau kucing itu punya kamu.”

Jaemin menggeleng lalu tersenyum, “Aku emang suka kucing. Kamu lupa ya, waktu tahun pertama di klub, aku pernah naik ke pohon di taman kota untuk menyelamatkan kucing belang yang galak? Pelipisku dicakar dalam sekali dan meninggalkan bekas sampai sekarang. Tapi aku enggak menaruh dendam tuh.” Salah satu kucing Jeno terbangun, menguap dan merentangkan tubuh. Jaemin menarik satu langkah mundur. Jaemin memang suka kucing, tapi cakaran—yang katanya tidak seberapa itu—nyatanya membuat trauma ringan. “Kamu enggak potong kukunya Nal?”

“Kucing butuh itu untuk pertahanan diri, lagipula, mereka enggak akan nyakar sembarang orang kok.” Jeno berjingkat dari sofa, mengambil sebuah garpu dan piring kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Oh iya, tahu enggak, hari ini dia ngomongin pertandingan kita kemarin. Dia bilang, dia seneng banget karena kita menang. Dia tuh ... aduh, kalau senyum, dunia rasanya berhenti berputar. Aku sampai bingung harus ngomong apa.”

Jeno mengangguk sekalipun tidak paham. Jaemin sebenarnya tidak pernah menjabarkan bagaimana penampilan gebetannya itu, tapi peduli amat. Jika Jaemin menyebutkan sempurna, maka sempurna akan berpadanan dengan ciri-ciri berikut: Jeno membayangkan sesosok lelaki berdiri di belakang etalase kue-kue, yang memiliki tungkai jenjang serta rambut coklat gelap yang beriap-riap saat tertiup angin. Senyumnya cerah, dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak jenaka, dan lecutan tawa renyah setiap kali dihadapkan pada lelucon-lelucon kolom surat kabar.

“Terus yang lucu lagi, kayaknya dia enggak tahu kalau aku ini Jaemin Na? Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin aku melakukan _touch down_ dan dua kali _field goal_ tapi yah, dia bilangnya dia fans dari Cowboys jadi mungkin dia enggak sadar aja? Bisa jadi dia fans baru. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga jarang lepas helm.”

Jeno tidak menghiraukan, sibuk dengan kotak karton yang menguarkan aroma mangga begitu dibuka. Potongan _cheesecake_ yang sangat rapi meskipun kecil, sedikit menyogok ego perfeksionis Jeno. Rasa mangganya tidak masam, tapi tidak terlalu manis. Sempurna untuk kudapan musim panas. Biasanya Jeno tidak terlalu peduli, tapi kue ini enak.

“Dia nanya apa aku nonton pertandingan Cubs kemarin atau aku cuma nonton Cowboys aja. Aku bilang aku cuma nonton Cowboys, karena ya kan enggak mungkin aku nonton Cubs ketika kita lagi tanding lawan Falcons. Aku pikir aneh juga, kenapa dia tiba-tiba ngomongin tim bisbol dan tim sepak bola amerika selang-seling begitu? Eh, apa aku perlu pakai tali pengekang buat bawa Seol jalan-jalan?”

“Seol bukan anjing, harusnya enggak sampai segitunya,” kata Jeno. Kotak di hadapannya kini kosong, Jeno merasa kehilangan. Oh, _cheesecake_. “Bung, dengar. Aku jujur saja ya, aku enggak lihat ada kemajuan dari cerita-ceritamu ini. Butuh bantuan?”

Jaemin menaikkan sebelah alis, “Bantuan?”

Jeno berkedik, “Hm … mungkin aku bisa mempromosikanmu? Mengatakan hal-hal baik agar dia jatuh hati?”

“Jen, kamu bahkan enggak berkencan dengan siapa pun selama tiga tahun.”

“Tapi aku punya reputasi bagus dalam hal mencomblangkan orang.”

Jaemin terkekeh, “Dalam hal _ditikung,_ mungkin. Kamu terlalu baik, orang yang kamu suka ujung-ujungnya malah jadian sama temanmu karena kamu kalah cepat.”

“Aku tadinya menunggu waktu yang tepat.”

“Ya, dan? Keduluan orang.”

“Karena itu, aku enggak mau kamu bernasib sama sepertiku.”

“Nah, karena itu juga. Kamu enggak usah repot-repot. Bakal gawat kalau aku sampai kena _tikung_ sahabatku sendiri.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno merasa tersinggung. “Meskipun pernah membuatmu jatuh tersungkur saat sesi latihan, tapi aku enggak sejahat itu.”

Jaemin tertawa kecil, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Nal pelan-pelan. “Kamu enggak perlu bantu apa-apa, Jen. Aku serius.”

### 2

“Dia suka Seol!” Jaemin berseru keras sambil mengeluarkan Seol dari dalam _pet cargo._ Kucing itu melompat keluar, berlari, dan menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di kaki Jeno. Bokongnya bergerak seiring kibasan ekor, ada dengkur yang menggelitik betis Jeno, barometer kebahagiaannya.

“Tapi dia langsung tahu kalau Seol bukan kucingku.”

“Apa kubilang,”

Jaemin menyerahkan kotak kue—yang amat Jeno kenali bentuknya—lalu terperenyak di sofa tunggal yang menghadap jendela. “Dan, aku juga baru tahu kalau dia bukan penggemar Cowboys.”

Jeno tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan mulut yang dipenuhi _chocolate fudge,_ tapi otaknya masih bisa memamah kalimat Jaemin yang terakhir. Memangnya ada ya orang seantero Texas yang tidak menyukai Cowboys?! Punya masalah apa mereka di hidupnya?

Jaemin agaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena detik berikutnya ia berkata, “Dia bahkan enggak nonton sepak bola amerika. Aku tahu waktu aku ngajakin dia ngobrolin _games_ kita bareng Bears, waktu kita dapat _touch down_ di kuarter ke-dua selama dua kali berturut-turut, juga _10 yards run_ setelah itu. Terus dia malah nanya: apa itu _end zone_?”

Hah? Apa Jaemin sedang bercanda?

“Sebentar, dia enggak tahu apa itu _end zone?_ Dan kamu masih suka sama dia?!”

“Gemes banget, kan? Dia mau belajar kok. Aku tanya kenapa dia pake ngaku-ngaku sebagai penggemar Cowboys kalau sebenarnya dia bahkan enggak tahu apa-apa soal _football?_ Dia malah narik topiku terus bilang kalau dia cuma pengen kelihatan punya selera yang sama denganku.”

Pandangan Jeno kini teralih pada topi klub yang selalu Jaemin gunakan ke mana pun. Ada gambar bintang dengan garis biru; lambang yang merepresentasikan tim Dallas Cowboys. “Bung, dia _suka_ sama kamu.”

“Kayaknya dia pengen tahu aja? Dia suka olahraga kok. Mengingat dia juga fans Cubs, kayaknya dia memang penasaran soal _football._ ”

“Enggak, kamu enggak ngerti,” Jeno berusaha menelan potongan _fudge_ yang mulai menyumbat tenggorokan karena lupa dikunyah. “Dia _suka_ sama kamu. Bukan sama tim olahraga yang kamu suka.”

Jaemin mendengus geli, menyangkal ucapan Jeno dengan kibasan tangan. Lampu hijau sudah menyala, yang perlu Jaemin lakukan hanyalah menyeberang.

Jeno tidak tahu kalau sahabatnya bisa begitu lambat dalam mengambil tindakan. Dia perlu turun tangan; mengunjungi Honeyluu dan mencari tahu siapa tambatan hati Jaemin lalu membuat mereka _jadian._ Tapi pertama-tama, ia akan menghabiskan _chocolate fudge_ ini terlebih dulu.

### 3

Jeno mengetik Honeyluu di aplikasi peta dalam jaringan. Ada dua café mengusung nama yang sama; satu bertempat di Arlington dan satu lagi di Frisco. Jeno sedkit kaget karena Honeyluu (yang biasa Jaemin datangi di Frisco, tentu saja) hanya berjarak 20 menit jalan kaki dari apartemennya.

Café itu kecil, berada di samping bundaran jalan menuju tempatnya biasa berlatih. Dihimpit tempat _gym_ dan sebuah toko elektronik besar, nyaris tidak terlihat jika bukan karena papan tulis hitam yang sengaja diletakkan di depan pintu dengan tipografi yang menarik. Jeno membacanya sekilas sebelum mendorong pintu masuk, tertulis: _menu spesial lemon berry petit four! Paling tepat dipadankan dengan warm rosella tea._

_Pe-petit?_ Apa? Bagaimana cara menyebutnya?

Jeno mendorong pintu, ada suara lonceng klasik yang menyambutnya diikuti dengan seruan dari balik konter, “Selamat datang! Mohon tunggu sebentar!”

“Santai saja, Bung!” sahut Jeno.

Kesan hangat langsung Jeno dapatkan begitu memasuki Honeyluu, desain interiornya memang tidak istimewa tetapi deretan kue-kue di etalase dengan warna-warna cantik itu begitu menggugah selera. Ada harum kopi, krim, coklat, dan buah-buahan yang bercampur jadi satu. Fusi yang seharusnya aneh alih-alih menggoda perut Jeno.

Jeno sengaja datang di hari Rabu, usai merampungkan setumpuk aktivitas di lapangan. Memang melelahkan, tetapi apa boleh buat. Jaemin selalu datang di hari Jumat dan Jeno tidak mau menyaksikan sahabatnya saling goda dengan si _pâtissier._ Dia tidak akan tahan melihatnya.

Jeno membungkuk, mengamati barisan macarons dengan warna-warna pastel dan krim tebal yang mencolok. Jeno tidak begitu suka makanan manis, ah koreksi, sebenarnya dia suka makanan manis tetapi sebagai seorang atlet, dia memiliki aturan tertulis dan tidak tertulis mengenai itu. Lama kelamaan, kebiasaan untuk tidak mengonsumsi gula berlebih diadopsi menjadi sebuah prinsip. Sialnya, semenjak Jaemin menemukan café ini, prinsip Jeno jadi ikut tercederai.

Jeno tengah memerhatikan kemilau karamel apel pada seloyang tarte tatin (tertulis di etalase) saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke konter. Berat bagi Jeno untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari kue yang begitu enak dipandang.

Jeno mengangkat wajah. _Shit._ Lupakan tarte tatin, kini ada seorang laki-laki yang begitu enak dipandang, berdiri di hadapannya.

“Hai,” kata lelaki itu, jemarinya berlari ke helaian rema berwarna cokelat terang persis karamel tarte tatin. Ia mengenakan celana panjang krem, kemeja putih berkerah, sweter hitam, cukup konservatif, gayanya klasik tapi menarik. Jauh dari kesan pemuda serampangan pembuat onar yang mengenakan kemeja dekil dan jins cabik-cabik. Kulitnya coklat dan ada beberapa tahi lalat menitiki wajahnya. Matanya bulat, berbinar, dan senyumnya begitu lucu. Sempurna.

Ah, pasti dia. _Pâtissier_ yang membuat Jaemin mabuk kepayang.

Sial. Si berengsek itu beruntung sekali.

Jeno berdeham dan berusaha mengendalikan akal sehat yang mulai melompat dari luar jendela café. “H-hai,” katanya rikuh. Dia menggaruk belakang telinga, merasakan hangat mulai melayap ke wajahnya. Ada tanda pengenal bertuliskan HAECHAN di dada kiri laki-laki itu, juga pin enamel kecil karakter kue jahe dengan senyum yang seolah mencemooh kegugupan Jeno.

“Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya Haechan dengan alis sedikit terangkat, dan Jeno tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Apakah ia terlihat aneh? Bangsat, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dia beli. Atau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jeno beringsut ke kiri, mengambil langkah kecil sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada, mengerahkan usaha terbaiknya untuk tidak terlihat canggung di hadapan laki-laki tampan ini. Dia punya harga diri untuk dipertaruhkan. Dia adalah _running back_ dari the Cowboys, demi Tuhan.

“Aku baru pertama kali datang ke sini.”

“Oh, sudah kuduga. Meskipun wajahmu enggak asing.” Cara bicara Haechan begitu kasual dan sangat ramah.

“Apa ada yang bisa … direkomendasikan untuk pengunjung baru sepertiku?”

Tatapan mereka bersirobok dan bagi Jeno, senyuman Haechan adalah sebuah senjata yang seharusnya dilengkapi sebuah label peringatan serta lisensi khusus agar tidak digunakan sembarangan. “Hm … tergantung, kamu mau cari yang seperti apa?”

Jeno mencari pacar manis dengan rambut coklat yang berkilau dan kerlingan mata yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ah, itu bodoh. Jeno mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah. Aku cuma mau makan sesuatu yang kecil, manis, dan enak.”

“Semua yang ada di tempat ini rasanya manis dan enak, tapi sesuatu yang kecil ya? Coba kucarikan dulu.” Pandangan Haechan berpendar pada etalase di bawahnya, memerhatikan kue-kue itu sekilas sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan Jeno. “Beli untuk dirimu sendiri? Untuk keluarga?” Haechan kemudan mengambil jeda, alis terjinjing naik dan bibir menyunggingkan seringai tipis. “Pacar?”

Jeno tertawa kecil. “Aku sendiri. Uh maksudku, aku enggak punya pacar. Eh, belum. Bukan berarti aku lagi enggak nyari juga sih.” Whoa, whoa. Santai, Bung. Jeno memulai kebiasaan yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan; berbicara melantur di hadapan cowok manis.

“Terus kenapa belum punya? Enggak ada yang membuatmu terpikat, ya?”

Yah, sebenarnya ada. Jeno ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi ada masalah besar di sini. Orang yang membuatnya terpikat adalah tambatan hati Jaemin dan dia perlu menarik garis mundur sejauh-jauhnya.

“Aku sibuk, jadi … begitulah.” Jeno menjawab sekenanya. Haechan tampak tidak terkesan dengan hal itu dan harusnya Jeno tidak terlalu peduli. Dia tidak boleh naksir gebetan sahabatnya sendiri.

Haechan kembali pada mode profesionalnya dengan segera. “Oke, jadi kamu mau sesuatu yang kecil, manis, dan enak, kan?”

Jeno mengangguk, “Yap.”

“Aku punya sesuatu yang sepertinya akan membuatmu jadi pelanggan tetap kami,” kata Haechan percaya diri.

Jeno ragu apakah hal itu bisa terjadi. Menjadi pelanggan tetap, maksudnya. Dia punya aturan diet yang harus dipatuhi dan aturan pertemanan yang tidak bisa dilanggar perihal mendekati calon pacar rekan satu tim sendiri.

“Kamu mau ambil berapa banyak? Setengah lusin? Satu lusin?”

Jeno ingin sekali membeli lebih dari satu agar tidak terlihat kikir dan mungkin membaginya dengan Jaemin sebagai ajang balas budi. Tapi, Jaemin tidak boleh tahu kalau ia datang ke Honeyluu di hari Rabu. “Satu saja.”

Haechan memasukkan seiris kue berbentuk persegi ke dalam box lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Jeno. “ _Hazelnut Financiers with Strawberry Jam and Lemon Puree,_ ” katanya. “Aku paling suka ini.”

Jeno tidak bisa mengingat nama panganan yang Haechan sajikan untuknya atau pun memahami artinya. Akan tetapi, Jeno yakin, sekali pun Haechan menyodorkan onggokan lumpur yang dikeruk dari dasar danau White Rock, ia pasti akan tetap memakannya.

Selagi menunggu struk dicetak, Haechan memerhatikan logo bintang biru yang tersemat di kaos Jeno. “Kamu fans the Cowboys?”

“Iya. Kamu juga?”

Haechan menggeleng, menyabet struk dari printer dan memberikannya pada Jeno. “Aku cuma nonton bisbol aja, sori.”

Tentu saja Haechan akan langsung berterus terang bahwa ia bukan penggemar sepak bola amerika. Dia tidak perlu berpura-pura dan membuat Jeno terkesan seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaemin. Jeno bisa paham kalau dirinya memang tidak semenarik Jaemin.

“Santai saja, Bung. Bisbol keren kok.” Jeno tertawa pelan, sedikit canggung. “Oke, makasih buat rekomendasinya. Sampai jumpa lagi?” Jeno bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengakhiri konversasi.

“Sama-sama. Jangan lupa untuk datang lagi!”

Tidak, Jeno tidak akan datang lagi. Kafe ini terlalu berbahaya.

### 4

Pertahanan Jeno roboh dalam seminggu. Ia datang lagi dua minggu kemudian. Lagi-lagi di hari Rabu, namun bedanya kali ini dia datang dengan wajah lesu karena Cowboys kalah melawan Browns di malam sebelumnya. Jeno merasa bahwa dia perlu melakukan sesi penghiburan dengan mengudap seiris kue dan juga melihat wajah manis di belakang konter Honeyluu, terlepas apakah orang itu adalah gebetan rekan satu timnya atau bukan.

Ada beberapa pelanggan yang mengantri di depan konter saat Jeno datang. Haechan tengah membungkus beberapa kotak kue untuk seorang perempuan hamil yang menggendong anaknya dengan sebelah tangan. Saat perempuan itu kesulitan merogoh isi tasnya untuk melakukan pembayaran, Haechan berjalan keluar konter untuk mengambil alih si anak dari gendongannya. Jeno melihat laki-laki itu tertawa dan berbicara seperti anak kecil, pemandangan itu membuat dadanya seakan terjepit.

Pelanggan lain tidak menghabiskan waktu lama di konter. Mereka memesan kue, menunggu Haechan membungkusnya satu per satu, membayar, kemudian pergi keluar dengan masing-masing kantong di tangan. Mungkin hanya lima menit? Dan Jeno adalah orang yang berdiri sebagai buntut antrian, tidak ada lagi pelanggan setelahnya.

“Hei, bener kan dugaanku. Kamu balik lagi?” Sapa Haechan bersemangat.

“Kamu ingat aku?”

Haechan mengangguk. “Ingat lah. Si fans Cowboys.” Hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan dasar pembeda Jeno dengan tujuh puluh persen penduduk Texas sih, tapi yah, sepertinya Haechan memang benar-benar mengingat Jeno.

“Namaku Jeno. Panggil Jeno atau Jen saja.”

“Aku Haechan.”

Jeno menunjuk tanda pengenal yang tertempel di kemeja Haechan. “Iya, tahu kok.”

Haechan terkekeh dan kembali menatap Jeno dengan hangat, tenggorokan Jeno mendadak kering karenanya.

Sejenak hening menggigit ruangan. Hanya suara lagu klasik Perancis yang bersipongang dalam ruangan. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum Jeno tersadar dan berkata, “Kue kecil yang minggu lalu itu. Itu enak banget.” Dan beberapa keping _palmiers_ yang Jaemin bawa pulang di hari berikutnya juga enak, tapi Haechan tidak perlu tahu soal yang itu.

Haechan menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu. “Yang bener? Sebenarnya itu agak gagal sih.”

“Kamu bikin semua ini sendiri?” Jeno tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menanyakan hal ini; tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu dan bukan sekadar berbasa-basi. Dengan tempat sekecil ini, tidak akan mengagetkan kalau Haechan memang membuat segala sesuatunya seorang diri. Jeno bisa membayangkan bagaimana Haechan menghias kue-kue itu dengan telaten di dapur belakang, mungkin lelaki itu akan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, membiarkan balutan tepung dan pekatnya coklat mewarnai telapak tangan. Benar-benar indah. Terlalu indah, dan Jeno harus menghentikan pikirannya yang memutar imaji akan jari-jari Haechan yang cantik.

Tanpa diduga, Haechan mengangkat bahu. “Enggak semua. Temanku juga bikin beberapa kue, ini usaha milik bersama; aku dan dia. Kita merantau bareng dari Chicago setelah selesai kuliah. Tapi dia enggak masuk di hari Rabu.”

“Wow, kalau begitu aku harus mulai coba beberapa kue buatannya, yang rasanya mirip-mirip dengan yang minggu lalu kamu rekomendasikan.”

“Enggak, enggak,” Haechan menggeleng, kedua tangan terangkat hingga dada. “Renjun adalah pembuat puree paling payah sepanjang sejarah.”

“Jadi, makan kue buatanmu adalah pilihan terbaik, hm?” Jeno mencoba keberuntungannya dengan mengeluarkan candaan garis miring godaan ini pada Haechan. _Fuck._ Harusnya dia tidak melakukan semua ini.

Haechan mengangkat dagu, ada senyum puas yang terpatri di wajahnya. “Aku bisa kasih financiers yang lebih enak dari minggu lalu, kecuali kalau kamu mau coba sesuatu yang baru?”

Jeno mengambil langkah maju, pinggang agak menempel di konter dan Haechan tidak mundur sedikit pun dari tempatnya alih-alih ikut mencondongkan tubuh. “Terserah. Kamu bosnya di sini, menurutmu gimana?”

Ada kerut kecil yang muncul di antara alis Haechan ketika ia memikirkan sesuatu, dan Jeno menganggap hal itu sangat mengganggu terlebih saat Haechan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Hm … mungkin kali ini kamu harus coba _cream puffs_ ,” katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. “Kamu belum tahu artinya kehidupan kalau belum coba _cream puffs_ buatanku.”

“Wah, aku enggak sabar untuk tahu arti kehidupan.”

Haechan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk membungkus _cream_ (apa lah itu namanya). Dia membicarakan hal-hal umum yang terdengar sepele sembari membungkus kue dengan kertas llilin, memasukannya ke dalam kotak, lalu mengikatnya dengan pita. Jeno tidak mau melambungkan kepercayaan diri terlalu tinggi dengan mengatakan bahwa Haechan sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu agar bisa bicara lebih banyak dengannya. Tidak, Jeno tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

Saat kotak kue itu diberikan pada Jeno, Haechan mencekal pergelangan tangannya pelan. “Lain kali, kamu datangnya jam 3 saja. Kafe lagi lumayan sepi. Aku biasanya buat stok baru jam segitu, masih _fresh_ dan kayaknya kamu harus coba.”

Jeno tidak langsung menjawab, perhatiannya terfokus pada jari-jari hangat Haechan yang melingkupi pergelangan tangannya. Denyut nadinya semakin cepat. Hatinya seolah jungkir balik.

Tadi Haechan mengatakan sesuatu. Apa ya? Mengapa Jeno sulit berkonsentrasi saat berada di dekatnya?

Kunjungan jam tiga. Oh iya. Kunjungan jam tiga di hari Rabu. Dia melirik wajah Haechan lalu mereguk ludah sebelum menjawab, “O-oke.” Sangat memalukan.

Jeno tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sepanjang jalan pulang, masih teringat hangatnya jari Haechan di sana. Dia merasa bersalah, diam-diam menemui orang yang disukai Jaemin dan merasakan semua ini. Tapi, Jeno tidak yakin kalau dia bisa berhenti.

### 5

Hari rabu berikutnya, Jeno mendorong pintu masuk café pada pukul tiga sore. Lonceng berbunyi di atas kepalanya, Haechan melongokkan kepala dari konter.

“Hai Jeno!” Senyuman laki-laki itu mampu menerangi malam gelap di Texas dan Jeno merasakan sesuatu berdebar di balik rusuknya.

Haechan mengenakan apron hari ini, warna putih dengan desain sederhana. Jeno tetap menemukannya menarik. Tanda pengenal lelaki itu sedikit tertutup.

“Aku baru selesai bikin macarons,” kata Haechan, terdengar begitu antusias. “Sebentar lagi akan kukeluarkan dari oven, dan kita bisa mulai menambahkan krim setelah aku mendinginkannya selama beberapa menit.”

_Kita?_ Jeno terheran-heran, tapi tetap mengikuti Haechan ke belakang konter.

Jeno tidak pernah melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Maksudnya, dapur yang benar-benar dapur. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memasak telur untuk dirinya sendiri di apartemen. Oleh karena itu, melihat apa yang ada dapur Honeyluu membuatnya melongo. Terdapat tumpukan mangkuk kotor di wastafel, beberapa bungkus tepung yang sudah terbuka dan serbuk-serbuknya memenuhi bagian atas meja, loyang-loyang kosong, dan sobekan kertas roti. Kendati demikian, kue-kue yang baru keluar dari oven itu terlihat rapi dan bersih di sudut kanan meja, tak tersentuh kekacauan apa pun.

Haechan menarik satu loyang berisikan macarons berwarna hijau muda dari atas konter dapur. “Aku lupa kalau ada satu loyang yang sudah kukeluarkan dari sepuluh menit lalu.” Haechan menatap barisan biskuit (ya, itu biskuit, kan?) dengan bangga. Tidak heran, mereka semua tampak lezat.

Haechan meraih mangkuk kaca yang dipenuhi dengan krim di tepi meja, mengaduknya sekali dengan sodet lalu memasukannya ke dalam—kantong plastik? Terdengar aneh dan janggal, Jeno tidak mengerti dunia dapur.

Haechan membungkuk, membubuhkan krim sedikit demi sedikit ke atas macarons. Wajahnya begitu serius; kening mengerut, bibir mengerucut, dan ada sedikit lidah yang mengintip dari belah bibir. Jeno nyaris kehilangan akal.

“Oh, ada kursi plastik di situ,” kata Haechan usai mengisi krim di baris macarons pertama. Ia menengadah, menunjuk sebuah kursi plastik di sudut ruangan dengan dagu. “Bawa saja ke sini.”

Jeno duduk di sisi kanan meja, melihat bagaimana Haechan mengeluarkan krim dari kantong plastik tadi ke atas permukaan _macaron_ satu demi satu. Rasanya menenangkan sekali melihat Haechan bekerja seperti ini, hening dan teratur.

Haechan kemudian meletakkan kembali kantong berisikan krim ke dalam mangkuk kosong, ia kini menimpa krim-krim tadi dengan potongan macarons lain, menjadikannya semacam sandwich. “Mau coba?” Dia menyodorkan loyang itu ke hadapan Jeno.

Jeno mengambil satu, menggigitnya, dan detik itu dia melayang. Bagian luar yang terasa renyah tetapi lembut ketika digigit, krim vanila meledak di mulut menyapu indra perasanya dengan rasa yang menyenangkan. Jeno bahkan tak sadar kalau dia baru saja menutup mata dan mengeluarkan erangan puas.

“Luar biasa.”

Haechan tampak terkesan, dia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi bersemu merah. Pujian selalu membuat orang bahagia, Jeno tidak keberatan jika ia perlu melakukannya sering-sering.

“Akan kubungkuskan untukmu,” Haechan menyampirkan beberapa barang di atas meja, membesutnya dengan lap kemudian beringsut ke luar dapur.

“Jadi, kamu bikin stok di jam-jam segini? Aku kira semua udah dipersiapkan dari pagi?” seru Jeno, mata masih berpendar ke tiap jengkal dapur. Jadi, Haechan menghabiskan separuh harinya di sini. Menarik. Jeno jadi bertanya-tanya, apa Jaemin pernah diajak untuk menghias kue di sini.

Haechan kembali dengan sebuah kotak karton di tangan, ukurannya lebih besar dari yang Jeno lihat minggu lalu. “Separuh kusiapkan dari pagi, separuh lagi ya di jam-jam seperti ini; saat tidak ada pembeli.”

Oke, Jeno bisa menarik simpulan bahwa ia bukan pembeli. Lalu?

Haechan menata barisan macarons itu dengan rapi di dalam kotak, semuanya warna hijau, bukan favorit Jeno tapi seperti yang pernah dikatakannya pada pertemuan pertama: Dia akan memakan apa pun yang Haechan sodorkan padanya sekali pun itu lumpur dari danau White Rock.

Ada sekeping _macaron_ di atas loyang, tidak muat jika dimasukkan ke dalam kotak tetapi terlihat menyedihkan karena ditinggal seorang diri. Haechan melahapnya dalam satu gigitan, membuat krim di tengah lapisan kue itu terdorong keluar dan mengotori bibirnya. Jeno merasakan desir aneh untuk menjilat krim itu. Tapi dia bergeming—dia memang seharusnya bergeming, tidak boleh nekat—dan hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata saat menyaksikan bagaimana lidah Haechan menyapu sudut bibirnya sendiri. Krim itu hilang, begitu pun dengan separuh jiwa Jeno.

Cukup, Jeno. Memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang orang yang disukai Jaemin benar-benar perbuatan tercela.

“Apa kamu suka kucing?” Tanya Jeno, mengusir pikiran aneh yang bercokol di dalam otaknya.

Haechan mengernyit, “Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin kucing?”

_Kamu agak mirip kucing, meskipun jauh lebih mirip beruang_ “Cuma tanya saja.”

“Suka. Tapi di apartemenku dan Renjun, kami tidak boleh mengurus binatang.”

Oh, iya. Jaemin pernah bilang begitu. Harusnya tadi Bongshik diajaknya ke mari. Tidak, bukan sedang cari kesempatan. Hanya sekadar mengenalkan kucingnya pada ... teman baru? Ya, teman baru.

Dua jam kemudian, Jeno keluar dari café dengan satu kotak macarons di tangan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Haechan memberikan semua itu dengan cuma-cuma.

### 6

Jeno absen dari Honeyluu di hari Rabu berikutnya, karena the Cowboys harus terbang ke Kalifornia untuk bertanding dengan the Rams. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Haechan selama berada di dalam pesawat.

Jaemin baru kembali dari toilet, membawa sebuah selimut yang dimintanya dari pramugari. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Jeno dan memulai obrolan tentang Haechan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Dari apa yang Jaemin tuturkan, Haechan terdengar sedikit konyol. Konyol tapi agak bebal; mengaku tidak mengerti ini dan itu, tidak terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak dipancing, tetapi gemar melontarkan godaan-godaan yang sangat ... berani dan garing. Terdengar berbeda dari Haechan yang Jeno kenal. _Well_ , tentu saja! Haechan memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda pada mereka berdua; jelas terlihat bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada Jaemin. Mungkin dengan Jeno, Haechan merasa nyaman untuk menghabiskan jam-jam kosong yang biasa diliputi dengan senarai kegiatan membosankan.

Tapi, Jeno tidak mengerti. Terkadang, Jeno merasa bahwa Haechan berlaku sangat, sangat manis padanya. Caranya bicara, menatap, atau tersenyum pada Jeno, terasa memiliki arti yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar teman bicara.

“Lalu, dia bilang kalau aku adalah laki-laki paling menarik yang pernah ia lihat di Texas. Dia menarik lengan jaketku saat mengatakannya, tapi caranya bicara seperti setengah bercanda, jadi … aku juga enggak yakin kalau dia suka padaku?” Jaemin mengembuskan napas berat, menutup wajahnya dengan lipatan majalah fauna bersampul singa afrika.

Jeno ikut memejamkan mata. Sudah jelas bahwa apa yang ada di kepalanya tentang Haechan—semua interaksi itu, tatapan mata, dan senyuman itu—tak lebih dari khayalan belaka yang tidak akan bermuara ke mana-mana.

### 7

Kembali ke Texas, berarti kembali bertandang ke Honeyluu di hari Rabu. Jeno mengantarkan oleh-oleh untuk Haechan yang dibelinya di Pantai Venice; gelang manik-manik seharga lima dolar dapat dua. Tapi sebenarnya, semua itu hanya alasan terselubung. Tujuan utamanya sederhana saja: karena Jeno rindu pada Haechan. Ia datang pukul tiga sore, kafe sepi, dan Haechan tengah menulis sesuatu di atas konter.

“Hei, lama enggak jumpa, Bung.” Sapa Haechan, melirik Jeno sekilas kemudian kembali pada tulisannya. “Bagaimana Kalifornia? Menyenangkan?”

“Aku lebih suka Texas,” Jeno mendengus lalu tertawa. _Ada kamu di Texas._ “Lagi ngapain?”

Haechan menutup buku itu kemudian beringsut menuju mesin kopi, menuang satu cangkir untuk Jeno. “Menulis daftar pengeluaran,” katanya. “Aplikasi di komputer lagi rusak, jadi aku pakai pencatatan manual saja deh.”

“Enggak bikin kue?”

Haechan menyipitkan mata, “Kamu datang ke sini buat _sample_ gratisan lagi, ya?” tapi bibirnya jelas menahan senyum hingga berkedut.

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku pria oportunis.”

Haechan tergelak. Jeno begitu merindukan tawanya. Sial. Sekarang dia mulai terdengar seperti Jaemin.

“Untukmu,” Jeno menyodorkan sebuah gelang manik-manik dengan kombinasi warna hitam, merah, dan coklat tua dalam jalinan tali nilon. Sekarang dia mulai menyesali pilihannya. Lima dolar dapat dua. Yang benar saja, memangnya dia siswa SMP dalam acara karya wisata? “Aku beli ini waktu main ke pantai. Lucu dan aku rasa cocok kalau kamu yang pakai. Eh, itu enggak menyalahi aturan kerja kan?”

“Aku bosnya di sini, kamu lupa?” Haechan tersenyum, menelusuri tiap bulatan manik-manik di gelang pemberian Jeno. “Bantu aku memakainya.”

Jeno menggosokkan telapak tangan ke celana di bawah konter, dia harus menyingkirkan keringat agar tidak terlihat menjijikan. Oh, ini pergelangan tangan Haechan. Jalinan urat nadinya tampak menyembul di bawah kulit, Jeno ingin menekankan jarinya di sana, meraba denyut untuk sekadar memastikan bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan debaran liar di dada.

Tanpa sadar bibir Jeno tertarik ke kiri dan kanan, tersenyum. Setelah tegang dan lelah di pertandingan beberapa hari lalu, ini adalah kegembiraannya yang pertama.

“ _Thanks_ , Jeno. Aku suka banget.”

Hati Jeno menghangat; entah apakah karena espresso yang ia seruput atau ucapan Haechan. Jeno memeluk erat cangkir kopi itu dengan jemari, menikmati sentuhan suam-suam kuku di sana. Senyum Jeno terkembang lagi, kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat dihentikan. Bolehkah ia merasakan perasaan ini terhadap orang yang Jaemin sukai?

### 8

Jeno sudah menjadi pelanggan setia di Honeyluu selama tiga bulan ketika dia akhirnya mengatakan, “Haechan, dengar. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh, mendadak, dan yeah … harusnya aku kasih tahu ini dari dulu, dan um … aku minta maaf karena baru bilang sekarang. Intinya, aku bukan fans dari Cowboys.”

Haechan menjengitkan alis, mengulum senyum. “Oke.”

“Enggak, gini. Aku ini running back di Cowboys. Mungkin tampangku agak beda dengan yang ditempel di poster depan sta—”

Haechan tertawa, cukup lantang. Adonan roti dibanting ke atas meja dan ditekannya kuat-kuat.

“Haechan?”

“Jeno … kamu pikir aku enggak tahu siapa kamu?” tidak ada kata yang mampu mendefinisikan bagaimana menawannya Haechan saat ia memiringkan kepala, menyunggingkan seringai tipis di bibir. “Kali ke-tiga kamu datang ke sini, aku langsung tahu. Malamnya aku menonton acara olahraga, wajahmu disorot.”

“Lho? Bukannya kamu enggak nonton sepakbola amerika?!”

“Emang enggak. Aku lagi nonton acara berita, tahu-tahu ada selingan tentang pertandingan Cowboys dan Falcons.” Kata Haechan. “Oh lihat caranya berlari! Jeno Lee masih berlari, meretas tiap pertahanan di hadapannya! Daaaan _touchdown!_ Brilian!Brilian!” Haechan menirukan suara narator di televisi.

Wajah Jeno merah dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya. “Hentikan, memalukan sekali!”

“Kamu terkenal banget lho.”

“Lumayan. Apa kamu keberatan?” Jeno harap tidak. Selama beberapa bulan ini, Haechan sangat enak untuk diajak bicara, dia keren (dalam sudut pandang Jeno), punya selera humor yang bagus, dan sangat, sangat, baik terhadap Jeno.

“Enggak lah. Buatku, kamu ya … Jeno?” kata Haechan ringan, tangannya kini membagi-bagi adonan dengan berat sama rata. Berjejer di atas meja, sembilan-sembilan. “Bisa berikan aku gula di sebelah situ?” Jeno menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat, dan Haechan menaburkannya di atas entahlah apa itu. “Kecuali kalau kamu Craig Kimbrel, mungkin aku udah teriak sekarang.”

“Yang bener aja, aku jauh lebih keren daripada pemain bisbol, tahu?”

“Terima kasih, tapi dia adalah pemain bisbol dari Chicago. Kampung halamanku. Kami sangat membanggakan mereka.”

Jeno mengerucutkan bibir. “Gimana dengan Texas? The Cowboys juga keren.”

Haechan menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil. “Aku memang enggak suka sepakbola amerika, meskipun Cowboys punya _running back_ seseksi Jeno Lee.” Ia melemparkan senyuman jahil yang menggoda.

Oven di belakang berbunyi nyaring, dan Haechan lekas mengambil mitten untuk menarik keluar satu loyang muffin blueberry dari dalam sana. Jeno duduk di atas kursi plastik, dagunya ditopang dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Memerhatikan Haechan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya tiap hari Rabu di Honeyluu.

### 9

“Jadi, kemarin malam aku nonton pertandingan the Cowboys. Siaran ulang sih,” kata Haechan. “Aaa,”

Jeno membuka mulut, membiarkan Haechan menyuapkan sedikit zeppola berisikan campuran mentega dan madu. Rasanya enak. Haechan menunggu Jeno menelannya, lalu menjengitkan alis.

Aku udah bilang, semuanya kerasa sama aja. Aku enggak tahu apa bedanya. Kamu harusnya cari orang lain yang lebih mumpuni untuk jadi _tester.”_

Haechan mengembuskan napas berat, “Oke, masih belum,” dan kembali mengaduk krim.

“Sebentar, tadi kamu bilang, kamu nonton pertandingan Cowboys?” tanya Jeno.

Haechan tidak menatap Jeno, matanya masih terfokus pada gulungan adonan krim di mangkok kaca, kali ini ditaburi pistachio bubuk. “Iya, aku nonton siaran ulang melawan Seahawks. Oke juga.”

“Oke juga?”

“Aku enggak ngerti gimana jalan pertandingannya. Tapi kalian menang, iya kan?”

Apa-apaan. Pertandingannya dengan Seahawks lebih dari sekadar _oke juga._ Waktu itu Jeno melakukan _99 yard touchdown run_ dan itu diberitakan di televisi, disorot di video-video Youtube, dianggap salah satu momen terbaik di NFL musim ini. Tapi sebelum Jeno sempat mengeluarkan protes, Haechan keburu memasukkan zeppola kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Jeno, menyingkirkan krim yang menempel. _Zeppola_ ini terasa sama seperti yang sebelumnya dan itu adalah yang ke-tujuh.

Jeno perlu lari sebanyak dua belas putaran untuk menebus dosa-dosa ini.

### 10

Kaki Jeno sedikit nyeri saat Jaemin mengangkat tangan ke udara, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti berlari. Lari keliling lapangan bukanlah hal yang berat, tetapi Jeno sudah melakukannya selama beberapa putaran hingga betisnya terasa akan pecah. Ia perlu mengistirahatkannya sejenak. Saat ia berlari menghampiri Jaemin, kawannya itu melemparkan sebotol air mineral dengan santai. Khas Jaemin, dia selalu terlihat tenang dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya namun kali ini, Jeno memerhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ujung kaki Jaemin menandak di atas hamparan rumput, tangannya keluar masuk saku celana dan ia menengadah ke langit lalu ke tanah.

“Kenapa?” sadar terperhatikan, Jaemin melempar Jeno dengan pertanyaan.

Jeno meminum separuh air dalam botol sebelum menyiramkannya ke atas kepala. “Kamu yang kenapa. Kelihatannya lagi mikirin sesuatu?”

Jaemin menarik napas, berusaha mempertahankan raut tenang di wajah. “Aku butuh saran.”

“Soal?”

“Semisal ada orang yang bilang kalau dia suka sama kamu. Tapi enggak nembak juga sih? Dia cuma bilang aja. Nah, bagaimana cara buat nunjukin kalau kamu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?”

Ah. Sialan. Jeno memang tidak beruntung. Jujur, Jeno sudah bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jaemin sudah mengejar Haechan selama berbulan-bulan dan dari cerita-ceritanya, Jeno tahu bahwa hubungan mereka makin hari makin baik. Meskipun sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, tetap saja, ada rasa nyeri di ulu hati saat mengetahui kalau Haechan memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Jaemin.

Tapi Jaemin adalah sahabatnya, dan sahabat yang baik tidak akan menyabotase acara kencan sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang baik jelas tidak akan menikung objek afeksi dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Sahabat yang baik akan mendukung ketika sahabat mereka sedang berusaha memenangkan hati _pâtissier_ paling menawan sejagad raya.

Jeno tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati; memuakkan dan membikin serba salah. Dia tidak akan menaruh Jaemin pada posisi itu.

“Tiket pertandingan kita melawan Giants?”

“Wow, Bung. Benar juga. Ide yang bagus.”

“Coba beri dia seat yang bagus, di Skybox? Beri dia pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan ketika melihatmu beraksi di lapangan.”

Jaemin manggut-manggut. “Oke, aku akan membelikannya tiket. Eh, tapi bakal aneh enggak sih kalau dia duduk sendirian selama tiga jam?”

“Beli dua saja, supaya dia bisa bawa teman.” Haechan kerap menceritakan temannya beberapa kali, pâtissier lain di Honeyluu yang payah dalam membuat puree. Setidaknya Jeno bisa bertemu dengan orang bernama Renjun itu sementara Jaemin sibuk dengan rayuannya bahwa ia mempersembahkan poin-poin di lapangan untuk Haechan.

“Aku enggak sabar bawa dia ke pertandingan kita,” kata Jaemin semangat, dan Jeno tidak bisa membenci Jaemin untuk ini. Jaemin adalah sahabatnya, dan dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagian, sekalipun Haechan adalah penyebabnya.

Jeno hanya perlu menerima kenyataan.

### 11

Pertandingan melawan Giants awalnya buruk, tetapi di kuarter ke-tiga berubah menjadi tidak buruk, menakjubkan malah. Cowboys berhasil mengumpulkan sebelas poin tambahan lewat satu touchdown, dan dua field goal. Di kuarter terakhir, Jaemin membuat aksi sempurna dengan _49 yard touchdown run. “Ace!”_ seru Jeno. Jaemin tergelak dan tubuhnya terdorong ke tanah saat Jeno dan rekan satu tim mereka menimpa Jaemin untuk sesi selebrasi.

“Aku bertaruh kalau pâtissier favoritmu pasti suka itu,” kata Jeno sambil membenturkan helmnya pada Jaemin.

“Thanks, mate. Kuharap dia sedang bersorak untukku sekarang.”

Saat euforia itu berakhir, Jeno kembali ke posisi semula, tetapi Jaemin masih memasang wajah bahagia di balik helmnya. Mungkin karena Jeno melambungkan harapannya barusan; bahwa Haechan akan menyukai aksinya. Well, sepertinya omongan Jeno tidak sembarangan juga kok. Haechan pasti terkesan.

Mereka menjawab interviu singkat seusai pertandingan berakhir, memenuhi kewajiban sebagai pemain utama di tim. Setelahnya Jaemin mengajak Jeno untuk cepat mandi dan berganti baju, semuanya dilakukan secara tergesa. Seolah-olah mereka akan kehabisan tiket kereta sekali pun mereka akan pulang menaiki mobil masing-masing. Jaemin hanya berhenti sesaat untuk memastikan tubuhnya tidak bau keringat sebelum ia mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya—gila, bahkan Jaemin pakai kemeja. Sebuah kemajuan pesat.

Jeno masih menyisir rambut dengan sisir saku saat Jaemin menariknya keluar ruang ganti. “Ayo Bung, pihak keamanan sudah mengizinkan mereka masuk. Sekarang mereka menunggu kita bench area.”

“Sebentar, kenapa aku harus diseret juga?”

“Kamu sahabatku dan aku wajib mengenalkan cowok yang kutaksir selama berbulan-bulan ini padamu. Juga kenalan sama temannya sekalian.”

Aku sudah kenal, sahut Jeno dalam hati. Dan aku agak jatuh cinta padanya.

Dua orang laki-laki berdiri di depan bangku cadangan sembari memainkan ponsel mereka saat Jeno dan Jaemin keluar dari ruang ganti. Agak aneh melihat penampilan Haechan di luar kafe; dia mengenakan kaus dengan ornamen the Cowboys—berpenampilan seperti fans sejati—alih-alih kemeja dan apron kerja, tapi dia terlihat—ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat menarik. Temannya, Renjun, hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya, pemuda itu memiliki kulit berwarna pucat, kurus, dan mengenakan kaus yang sama dengan Haechan.

Ketika Haechan mendongak dari ponsel dan melihat kehadiran Jeno dan Jaemin, senyumnya sangat cerah. Jeno dan Haechan berpandangan sejenak. Ada suasana magis yang ajaib, yang membuat bibir Jeno terasa kelu.

Jeno belum sempat memulai sesi perkenalan pura-puranya dengan Haechan, dia telanjur kaget menyaksikan Jaemin mempercepat langkah dan menghampiri teman Haechan. Teman Haechan, yang saat ini menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan hangat dan penuh rasa bangga.

“Gimana acara nonton pertandingan football pertamamu?” tanya Jaemin, dia hendak melanjutkan tetapi teman Haechan—Renjun—membuka mulutnya lebih dulu. “Gila! Tadi keren banget!”

“Um ... pertandingannya atau ...?”

“Aku enggak tahu tadi kamu ngapain, itu apa lah yang di akhir? Tapi waktu lihat kamu lari terus narator bilang kamu kasih poin untuk tim kamu, itu ... itu beneran keren bangettt!” Seru Renjun antusias, dipenuhi rasa kagum dan bangga yang menyembur sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Jaemin menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu tertawa kaku. Pemandangan ini berputar-putar di dalam kepala Jeno lalu menghantam pusat otaknya seperti laju kereta barang yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Yang benar saja?!

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaemin dan Renjun—yang sekarang tengah saling tatap seolah-olah hendak membuat lubang di wajah lawan bicara masing-masing—dan kini ia tertuju pada Haechan, yang balik melihatnya dengan tawa tertahan di bibir.

Kaki Jeno mungkin bergerak maju, tetapi otaknya masih membeku dan terasa tidak berfungsi. Sial. Sial. Sial. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di depan Haechan dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dari yang biasa mereka miliki di kafe—saat terpisahkan konter, atau meja dapur. Haechan mengusak belakang kepala, untuk pertama kalinya terlihat begitu gugup di hadapan Jeno setelah mereka saling mengenal berbulan-bulan lamanya.

“Hai, Jen.” Kata Haechan pendek. Jeno memerhatikan tulisan di topi Haechan, fans nomor satu running back the cowboys. “O-oh, ini Renjun yang belikan. Kaos ini juga. Karena aku pernah diskusi soal pertandingan kalian dan ... aku bilang, aku suka running backnya.”

Jeno sedikit tergagap, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia melepas topi, berusaha menatap langsung ke wajah Haechan meski beberapa kali ia sasarkan ke kening, alis, dan puncak kepalanya yang tampak lembut.

“Aku tahu kamu kaget karena aku datang, maaf juga enggak bilang. Dadakan sih. Dua hari yang lalu Renjun bilang dia dapat tiket untuk nonton Cowboys dan Giants dan wow, siapa yang bakal nolak kalau dikasih seat di Skybox? Jadi aku terima ajakannya untuk sekadar memastikan kalau dia dan si _quarter back_ tersayangnya bisa ... entahlah, jadian atau apa kek? Aku capek lihat mereka saling goda di kafe setiap hari Jumat. Dan um, aku harap kamu enggak keberatan kalau sekarang kamu ... semacam terjebak bareng aku sebentar?” Haechan menunjuk Jaemin dan Renjun yang tengah bertukar cumbuan di pojok bench area. Yeah. Haechan jelas butuh teman ngobrol sekarang.

“E-enggak, aku enggak keberatan.” Jeno menelusuri pinggiran lidah topinya dengan kedua tangan.

“Um, Jen—“

“Haechan—“

Mereka berdua berhenti dan tertawa. “Kamu duluan,” kata Haechan.

Jeno menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. “Jaemin enggak bisa berhenti ngoceh soal _pâtissier_ di Honeyluu dan aku kira, cowok itu kamu. Karena temanku lumayan bebal, aku mencoba untuk turun tangan atau yah, sekadar memastikan cowok seperti apa yang membuatnya bertingkah bodoh begitu. Haha dan ternyata memang cowok itu menarik—ya karena, aku kira itu kamu—tapi ternyata bukan. Jadi aku ... aku cuma mau kamu tahu kalau, um,” _aku suka kamu,_ “Aku ingin tahu apa aku masih boleh terus datang ke Honeyluu.”

Senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah Haechan. “Jadi, kamu suka sama aku?” Ada nada jahil meluncur dari mulutnya, sepasang mata bulatnya bersinar.

“Kamu kasih aku kue gratisan hampir setiap kali aku datang! Semuanya enak-enak!”

“Enggak, enggak. Tadi kamu ngomongin betapa menariknya aku. Ayo, lanjutin.”

“Kamu memang ...” Jeno terbatuk. “Menarik. Baik dan lucu.” Wajah Jeno kini semerah selai stroberi di dapur Honeyluu. “Udah, sekarang giliran kamu. Tadi mau bilang apa?”

_“Well,_ Jen. Aku tadinya mau tanya apa kamu mau kalau kuajak jalan? Di luar pertemuan kita di Honeyluu tentu saja. Misalnya ... sekarang? Karena aku sepertinya enggak perlu antar Renjun pulang, kita bisa makan malam bareng? Kamu suka masakan Korea?” Haechan memberi jeda, hanya untuk menatapnya dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aduh, Jeno lupa kalau dia belum sempat menyisir rambutnya tadi. “Dan mungkin, aku bisa dapat ciuman sebelum pergi tidur.”

Berakhir sudah hidup Jeno Lee.

“Bagaimana kalau sebelum makan? Kudengar itu juga sedang tren.” _Pick up lines_ yang sangat mengerikan. Jeno merasa malu mendengar itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Haechan memutar bola mata dan tertawa. “Aku tidak mau ciuman kita berakhir di halaman depan surat kabar,” Haechan melirik Jaemin dan Renjun—yang sepertinya lupa dengan bidikan lensa kamera. “Kamu yang bayar, ya? Aku harus dapat kompensasi dari menu-menu gratis yang kubagikan padamu.”

Jeno meraih tangannya, “Apa pun, untuk fans nomor satu _running back_ the Cowboys.”


End file.
